


#1 (Okay)

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [13]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Builds up to nothing sorry, College AU i guess, Do I dare make another series it'll kill me, F/F, New relationship tag apparently, Non-Idol AU, They're sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: They're kinda cute that's literally it.Mostly Mina thinking.
Relationships: Dachaer crush?, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon/Chou Tzuyu
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	#1 (Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> JeongMiTzu is cute though  
> Like Tzuyu has been cute with Jeongyeon before and Mina's just Mina and I feel like they'd balance well if that makes sense
> 
> Hit me up on twt I'm nice: [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)

Mina set her jacket by the door, listening. They weren't at the couch or the table, so they were probably asleep.

 _With Tzuyu's latest schedule, she better be,_ Mina thought. _If Jeong isn't keeping her up, I guess._

Less than appropriate ways to "keep Tzuyu up" flit through her mind and Mina huffs. She'd been hanging out with Nayeon too much. Nayeon and Jeongyeon think similarly though, so maybe... _that_ is actually happening? No, not now, it's too quiet.

Mina sighs to herself and slowly opens the bedroom door, squinting. The blankets are messy but she can see one...two figures, Tzuyu's taller frame leaning against Jeongyeon's curled up form. She normally sleeps like that when she's really tired-Mina will ask her about work tomorrow. For now, she just needs to shower and fall asleep next to them.

Her girlfriends.

<\-->

She and Tzuyu had met first, actually. They were both exchange students studying in Seoul and had met at a group for non-Korean Asian students. The taller girl had been sitting in the corner, quiet, and Mina...well, Mina thought that's what she probably looked like when she first joined. She was wearing a sticker with the flag of Taiwan, so Mina approached her with some basic Mandarin and Korean mixed together. She was still learning, and obviously not talkative, but neither was Mina.

She was surprised to see the girl two weeks later at an alliance group meeting. It was a pretty small group as the country was...well, not a more liberal one, but the university was fair in funding and recognizing them.

Mina hoped she wasn't out of line or appearing creepy when she sat down next to the girl, bowing. Tzuyu seemed happy to see someone she recognized as she could barely look around the room without blushing. Five minutes before the meeting was due to start, her friend arrived-Dahyun, as she introduced herself. Tzuyu's "first and best friend in Korea" and an...oddly familiar name to Mina. Had she heard it from Momo? The Momo who should have been here but was too caught up with Sana again.

But regardless, she was wondering if it would be weird or too forward to invite the girl for food or exchange numbers-how much did they really have in common? If she couldn't play video games or appreciate art or...want to talk to Mina as much as Mina wanted to talk to her, then it wasn't a good match.

"Excuse me? Mina unnie?"

"Mm?"

"Uhhh..."

Dahyun looked back and Tzuyu looked away, her cheeks pink.

"Tzuyu wanted to ask for your number but she thinks her Korean-and Japanese-aren't good enough. So. Would you give Tzuyu your number? She think's you're cool."

Dahyun holds up a phone and Mina nods, her own cheeks tingling as Tzuyu smiles and tries not to make it obvious that she's watching. She saves her name in Hangul and English letters, hoping that helps.

_Dahyun said I should say hi first because I have your number, so. Hello Mina unnie._

Ah, Dahyun. They owe a lot to Dahyun, actually, though she owes them as well.

_Hi Tzuyu. You don't have to be formal when we text._

In addition to nudging Tzuyu into actually conversing with Mina, they met Nayeon, Chaeyoung, and Jihyo-and from Nayeon, Jeongyeon-through Dahyun. It was a little mixer for them a few months after they met, as a...sort of couple, sort of friends, to meet some other people. 

"Who you'll hopefully become friends with so I don't have to get eighty gay "but she's too pretty for me" texts in one day," Dahyun mutters under her breath. Mina can barely swat her before the older girls arrive and Tzuyu covers her face with her hands.

Nayeon-maybe it's her inner introvert, but Nayeon is a lot, goodness. She's loud, talkative, a little pushy, but not too rude. Jeongyeon is a good balance to her-also talkative and mischievous, especially when she picked up on Mina and Tzuyu's...tentative relationship status, but calmer and quick to tell Nayeon off. Chaeyoung is shy at first but laughs easily afterwards, especially when Jihyo begins trying to reason with Nayeon. Dahyun keeps them from drinking for the first few minutes at least, suffering in her eyes when Nayeon finally picks up a shot for everyone. 

Mina silently takes Tzuyu's and slides it to Dahyun's with a questioning look only for the girl to pass it to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon takes it immediately, setting it down and winking. At _them_. Both of them? Mina just sort of laughs and sips her own shot slowly, which stings, but Nayeon is already getting more and she needs to survive this. She likes this little group, thinks Momo already knows Chaeyoung and Jihyo seems sweet.

Tzuyu took a weirdly strong liking to Jeongyeon. Like, they would text almost as much as she did with Mina and Dahyun, who she was the closest to. Jeongyeon was easy to talk to, level headed, and she only occasionally put them in place with her age, as opposed to Nayeon (and occasionally Dahyun, as Tzuyu told her).

"She's simple. And not too loud like Nayeon unnie or weird like Dahyun unnie."

Mina wondered if this was...it. Relationships didn't always last that long, even though it had barely been two weeks. Tzuyu was sweet and maybe a little blinded by her affections, but surely she couldn't just _forget_ that she was dating Mina? Even if Jeongyeon was sweet and cute and pretty funny.

"What do you think?"

"Hm?'

"Of Jeongyeon unnie."

"Oh...um...she's nice. Not as loud as Nayeon, yeah, a bit of a troublemaker though. Good to talk to."

Tzuyu hums, setting her head on Mina's shoulder.

"Yeah."

<\-->

Through the power of the universe, or sheer coincidence, Jeongyeon and Nayeon have to move dorms the next semester and end up on the same floor as Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Jihyo. Mina almost chose to room with Jihyo given her warm and non-pushy nature, but Momo and Sana teared up at the thought of her leaving their little Japanese safety bubble.

Their buildings aren't that far though, so Mina finds herself hanging out and studying with them. Jihyo only mothers her once before deeming her independent-something Dahyun complains about-and worthy of Tzuyu's time.

_Thank goodness._

Jihyo was also friends with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, though their relationship was a little more combative. At least, it seems like that. They got in little spats about food, manners, the younger three-it was very sisterly. Mina liked it. 

She remembers one time when they came to pick her up from her dance practice for dinner-all six of them, with no car, so she doesn't know if she's really being picked up, per se. It was a pretty crowded rehearsal room, honestly. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were doing gods knows what and Chaeyoung was trying to explain it, Jihyo was talking to some people, and Tzuyu seemed to be trying to shove Dahyun further into the room when someone suddenly fell by the bag table.

"Chaeryeong!"

Dahyun suddenly rushes from their side towards the table, almost the first person to offer the girl a hand. The girl-Chaeryeong? Mina thinks she recognizes her-takes both Dahyun and another girl's hands. She seems embarrassed and not hurt, thankfully. Dahyun put a hand on her arm, gesturing at the bag she must've slipped over while the other girl, one that looks similar to Chaeryeong, glares.

"She's fine, Kim Dahyun."

Dahyun quickly steps back, bowing as Chaeryeong frowns.

"Right, yes. H-have a nice day, Chaeyeon, Chaeryeong."

She smiles and backs up rather quickly, eyes going wide when Jeongyeon suddenly grabs her and begins to poke at her while Nayeon imitates her voice. Dahyun just squirms and tries to pull Jihyo into it, whining.

"What...was that?"

"Dahyunnie has a crush on Chaeryeong," Tzuyu states. "And that's her older sister Chaeyeon, who knows Dahyun has a crush."

"Because she's really obvious," Chaeyoung added.

"Ahhh. Chaeyeon doesn't seem that scary, but I guess she's protective of Chaeryeong. She's sweet, pretty good dancer. I could see why Dahyun likes her."

"Sweet?"

"You're sweeter," Mina says quickly. "Besides, I like girls that are taller than me."

A shout from Jihyo finally frees Dahyun as Jeongyeon scurries away, laughing. Mina looks back to Tzuyu and sees her eyes lingering as well.

"We should go before one of them does something stupid."

(Tzuyu's still staring into the dance room, brows furrowed.

"Tzuyu?"

She turns back to Mina with a small pout, taking her hand as they walk.

"I think Lee Chaeryeong is a little taller than you."

Mina laughs.)

<\-->

It's not until something...well not good, but not strictly bad happens with them that Jeongyeon finally gets involved.

They had just been kissing, that was it, then Tzuyu sort of...leaned against her and Mina found herself slowly reaching under the younger's shirt, holding her hand tight.

"Unnie..."

And they don't go any farther than that, really, so Mina goes to shower before their takeout arrives; when she comes back, Jeongyeon is opening the packages of food in the kitchen while Tzuyu wrestles with the TV controls.

"Oh, I didn't think you were coming over tonight."

"Tzuyu texted me. Did you two want to have, like, alone time or...?"

"No, n-it's fine. Good. Let's open these, I'm hungry."

Jeongyeon laughs as she struggles to rip open one of the plastic bags, handing her a knife.

"What is it? Did you two hook up on the couch or something?"

Mina feels her face go hot and hits Jeongyeon's arm, glancing towards the living room.

"Unnie, don't just say...things like that."

"Oh. Wait, did you guys actually...? Or is something wrong?"

"No no, nothing's wrong. We just...got a little awkward."

"Ahhh, okay. I can be the distraction."

And then Jeongyeon just sort of...melds in with them. Tzuyu sends her pictures of the both of them and Mina discovers that occasionally messing with Jihyo, as long as you're prepared to be told off, is a little fun. Their hangouts feel more and more like dates they've had, though without any romantic touching or 

Nayeon complains about them meeting up and Mina winces at the scandalized shrieks when Jeongyeon calls Tzuyu baby. Sana even whines that the three of them should move in together when she walks in on Mina and Tzuyu making out. Mina isn't sure how Jeongyeon got put into that conversation but it's oddly natural.

Mina discovers her alcohol tolerance as Jeongyeon discovers that Mina tends to giggle a lot when she's drunk. It's cute.

Tzuyu was helping Chaeyoung study that night, after they'd...sort of talked about Jeongyeon. A bit.

"Has Tzuyu said anything about...I don't know, thinking I'm weird? We used to be closer, but she's been avoiding me a bit."

"Uh..."

Mina fiddles with the bottle of soju, looking down at her lap.

"No. No, neither of us find you that weird."

They chuckle but Mina feels this tension that waits to be acknowledged, something broad and heavy. Something she should really just...

"Date us."

The room goes deathly silent and Mina closes her eyes.

"W-what?"

She inhales, holding the bottle tight so her hands tremble less.

"Date...us. Tzuyu and I. Or just one of us, if you don't like...or neither, you know, I jus-it's unfair of her to make me ask for us both but-but we...sort of think that...if you'd want to, we've been feeling that we both...just...really enjoy your company."

Jeongyeon is looking at her when Mina glances over so she turns back to the TV, slowly rocking forwards. 

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

 _"Okay_ , Mina. Yes."

"Oh."

Mina clears her throat, ignoring Jeongyeon's smirk.

"I'll...I'll just text Tzuyu."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my dogs is having sudden major walking problems and I'm really afraid  
> So just wanted to get this out there  
> 


End file.
